Yugivania
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: Changed the title due to addition of certain chara's. A story about a coven of vampires and the loves they lose and find over the centuries. PG for it being shounenai.
1. Default Chapter

Yet Another YGO Vamp Fic

By Sakura (L-sama no Miko)

Sakura: Happy Halloween minna!!!! Just thought I do a little ficcie for my fave holiday!!! Anyhoo, if anyone has any ideas for a proper title for this thingy, let me know 'kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this ficcie, except for the plot, so don't sue me. I need my moola incase my comp's go on the fritz again.

----------------------------------------------------------

Domino City wasn't as big as the capital of Kyoto, but it was a fairly large city. Large enough for a group of kyuuketsuki (vampires) to move in to the old Kaiba estate at its outskirts and not have to worry about moving on for a nice long while. Of course the inhabitants felt otherwise hence the sudden closing of businesses once the sun set.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sapphire eyes watched the boy as he hurried along the dark city streets. The owner of the eyes smirked as he continued to watch his prey. He was intrigued by this child like human. Or to be precise, he was intrigued by the boy's abnormal hair of black, red and gold and its resemblance to one he had known countless centuries ago.

The dark figure licked his lips, sharp canines peeking out briefly as the boy came ever closer to his hiding place of a dingy alley. He suddenly lashed out and grabbed onto the boy's arm, pulling him into the alley.

The boy attempted to scream, but an icy cold and rather pale hand covered his mouth, blocking all sound. "Don't you know it's dangerous for little children to be out so late?" the figure purred.

His captive struggled desperately against the man's vise like grip. "I'm not a child!" he said boldly though the hand on his mouth still muffled his voice.

"Is that so, little one?" the figure asked, still purring and amused by the boy's useless struggles. "I'd better get a better look at you then." With that, the man scooped the boy off his feet and jumped onto a nearby roof.

The moonlight fell on to the man's pale skin making it seem as he were made of marble. Ice blue sapphires gazed into his captive's pair of bright amethysts. He was awestruck. Never before in his millennia long life had he ever seen eyes such as these. Underneath the apparent fear was a strange mix of innocence and knowledge.

The boy continued to stare as this man smiled eerily. "You are indeed not a child, little one. No child would have eyes like yours," he said placing the boy down on the roof, but not letting go.

"W-What a-are you going to do with me?" his little prey stammered, shivering with fear.

"Nothing that will hurt, little one," the kyuuketsuki said stroking the boy's cheek, his fingers barely touching the skin. Yugi shuddered again, but this time not from cold or fear. Blue eyes locked onto his amethyst ones and he suddenly stopped struggling and the boy stood still as a statue, only his chest moved as he breathed.

"So lovely," the kyuuketsuki purred again. "I think I'll keep you for a while." The boy said nothing as the man pulled him closer to capture his lips with his deathly cold ones.

The boy moaned as the kyuuketsuki continued kissing him and stroking his neck. Deft fingers moved the kimono aside as the icy lips and tongue glided toward the boy's life pulse. He opened his mouth, letting his fangs sink deeply into the flesh.

His prey let out a small gasp at the sudden pain, but soon began to moan in pleasure as the kyuuketsuki began to suck nourishment from the smaller one. 'By Ra! His has got to be the sweetest blood I've ever tasted!' he thought, finding it extremely hard to stop drinking. Reluctantly, he pushed the boy away, then scooped him up once more, carrying him off to the mansion at the city's edge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to the blue eyed kyuuketsuki, another creature of the night had been watching them. Silvery red eyes flared in anger. "Dammit, Seth! That one was supposed to be mine!" the white haired kyuuketsuki cursed, then flew after his housemate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver red eyes watched as the boy groaned and sit up. He remained silent as his chosen pet began to look around the dimly lit blue and silver bedroom. Several moments went by as the boy slowly began to recognize the situation he'd been forced into.

"I've got to get out of here!" the young mortal said jumping off the king sized bed. The one watching him smirked hungrily seeing that his housemate had removed the boy's clothes. He continued to smirk as the human frantically looked around for his clothes with no success. When he sat back down on the bed, his hidden observer saw that crystalline tears had started to fall onto the silk sheets. Deciding to take pity on the little mortal, the figure moved from the shadows and wrapped his icy, pale arms around him, pulling him against his currently clothed chest, causing the boy to stiffen in surprise and fear.

"Shh. Don't be afraid, little pet," his said rubbing the little one's back. The boy looked up to see that he was being held by another kyuuketsuki, this one with snow white hair which made his silver red eyes stand out even more. Unlike the pale marble skin of his blue eyed captor, this kyuuketsuki had pale skin that still had the tan of one who spent his life out in the sun. A scar graced his right cheek, just below the eye.

"Y-You're a k-kyuuketsuki too, aren't you?" he stammered, his small body still tensed.

The kyuuketsuki chuckled, amused at his pet's fear. "Bright boy," he said into the boy's ear. "You're going to be my little pet now." At that, he carried the boy out of the bedroom.

"Put. Him. Back. NOW."

The blue eyed kyuuketsuki of the previous night stood in front of them, blocking the white haired one's progress. "The hell I will!" the white haired kyuuketsuki spat at the taller one. "I've been after this boy for months! Go get another human to play with!"

"You're scaring him thief," the blue eyed one said, noticing the boy in the other's arms was shaking. "I don't like seeing my pets being frightened. Now put him back," he commanded, crossing his arms and refusing to budge.

"You're the one's who scaring him, Seth! It's too late anyway, I'm claiming him!" The white haired kyuuketsuki then bit viciously into the boy's neck, making the mortal yelp in pain.

Seth's eyes darkened to a midnight blue. "How dare you!" The taller kyuuketsuki bared his fangs and lunged for the smaller. The white haired one didn't even bother to pay attention and continued to feed from the boy who was now moaning, his life fading away rapidly.

Just as Seth was about to pull the human away from his fellow kyuuketsuki, two pairs of arms latched onto him, stopping him effectively. "That's enough Seth!" commanded yet another kyuuketsuki with pale blond, spiky hair and slightly darker skin than the white haired kyuuketsuki.

"That b------ stole my pet, Marik-sama!" Seth whined, sounding very much like a spoiled brat.

"I don't f------ing care!" the blond yelled. "You're disturbing everyone else. And in case you've forgotten, I already gave you a pet!"

The white haired kyuuketsuki couldn't help but chuckle. Seth looked like a little boy who was being scolded by his father, which in a way he was. It was Marik who had made them all. The blue eyed kyuuketsuki glared back at him but said nothing after receiving a scowl from the blond.

"Don't go to sleep yet, little one," The white haired kyuuketsuki whispered into his ear, shaking him gently, seeing the boy was about to pass out from the sheer blood loss. He then slashed his throat with one fingernail. "Drink if you want to live, pet," he said pressing the mortal's head against the wound.

"S-Seth-sama?" a boy with honey blond hair and amber eyes asked, silently pleading with him not to be angry and to come back to him.

Seth sighed, reluctantly accepting defeat as he watched his former prize suckle from the white haired kyuuketsuki. "Gomen, koinu (Sorry, puppy)," he said, drawing the blond into a hug. "It's just that, well, look at him."

Marik chuckled and smirked as he watched the tricolor haired boy nuzzle his new master's neck in an attempt to get more of the red liquid. "He is utterly adorable!" the older blond beamed. "However you do have this lovely little pup to look after."

"I know. I know," Seth said, pouting but found it hard to resist the blond boy's pleading golden eyes. He then promptly pulled said boy into the blue and silver themed bedroom, locking the door once both were inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------

He was watching him again. This time to make sure the transformation went well. He hadn't made another kyuuketsuki in centuries and was uncertain if he had done things right. The boy blinked his eyes and sat up, yawning cutely as he looked around. The fledging kyuuketsuki jumped when he was pulled against his chest again.

"Good evening, my little one. How are you feeling?" The little kyuuketsuki turned around to see the white haired man he'd fed from yesterday smiling at him with hungry, possessive eyes.

The little one stared at the man confusedly, his memory foggy from sleep and blood loss. The white haired kyuuketsuki continued to smile as he watched his newly claimed pet adjust to the drastic changes inside his body, relieved that nothing out of the ordinary happened with the transformation.

The newborn kyuuketsuki leaned forward and placed his hands on his maker's shoulders, then bit into his neck, hungrily lapping and sucking at the red fluid his actions had produced.

The white haired one chuckled as he gently pushed his fledgling away. The smaller one pouted when he attempted to get at the neck again and failed. "Now, now, little pet. You'll have to wait to feed," he chided as he rose from the bed and started to dress.

"Thirsty," the little one whined, almost sounding like a little lost kitten.

The white haired kyuuketsuki smiled. 'By Anubis! Marik-sama was right! He is adorable!' he thought as he finished dressing. "I know, my kawaii little koneko (kitten). I too am thirsty," he said petting the boy's head. He gently slapped the hands away as they tried to grab onto his wrist.

He thrust the boy's discarded clothes onto his lap. "Get dressed, koneko. Then I'll take you out to get something for that thirst." The smaller kyuuketsuki nodded eagerly then began to get dressed in record time.

----------------------------------------------------

"What's your name, little one?" the white haired kyuuketsuki asked as they hid in one of Domino's many dark alleys, waiting for the next foolish human to come their way.

The tricolor haired kyuuketsuki then got a confused look. For some reason he couldn't remember his name. He furrowed his brow then after several moments of silence he spoke. "Yugi," the smaller one replied, leaning against his taller partner and purring slightly as the older kyuuketsuki stroked his soft, yet spiky hair.

"I am Bakura," the white haired kyuuketsuki said, smiling at the little one's show of affection. "Your master." Yugi looked up at Bakura, his amethyst eyes shining with something the white haired man would never expect from someone he'd claimed by force – love. The little one nodded as if he had been deciding on something.

"Master," he purred happily, nuzzling against the taller kyuuketsuki's chest. He didn't think nothing was out of the ordinary since those he had made before acted in similar ways, though they didn't have the transformation forced on them. He thought they acted that way because they had loved him.

Bakura chuckled and continued to pet his little kitten, smirking as he smelled a human approaching. "Time for you to eat, little koneko," he whispered into Yugi's ear. Yugi nodded happily, eager to have the delicious red liquid sliding down his throat once more.


	2. Yugi's POV

Yet Another YGO Vamp Fic

By Sakura (L-sama no Miko)

Part 2: Yugi's POV

I ran through the darkened streets of Domino, cursing myself for losing track of time. Anzu and I had been out scavenging what was left of the city after the new lords moved in.

At least, that was what we called the strangers who moved into the old Kaiba mansion at the town's outskirts. I don't really believe in the rumors that quickly started to spread. In all my life, I had never seen a kyuuketsuki (kyuuketsuki), but I knew that they couldn't stand sunlight. And I have seen our new lords out in the sun.

However, people did start to mysteriously tend to disappear or turn up dead once the sunset so the town elders had advised us to stay in once it got dark. We have always listened to our elders' advice so we did, sort of creating a kind of unofficial curfew. I raced on, unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching that had been watching me.

As I neared an alley I knew to be close to my grandfather's shop and home, I suddenly felt something grab my arm, chilling it to the bone and pull me into the alley.

I started to scream, but an icy cold and rather pale hand covered my mouth, preventing me from attracting any attention, not that I'd get any. "Don't you know it's dangerous for little children to be out so late?" a voice purred into my ear.

I struggled against the vise like grip I found myself in. "I'm not a child!" I said, insulted, even though my voice was still being muffled by the hand. I had always been sensitive about my height. I hated looking like a child even though I had turned sixteen this past summer.

"Is that so, little one?" my attacker asked, still purring into my ear as I continued to struggle. "I'd better get a better look at you then." I next found myself being swept off my feet and carried onto the roof of a nearby shop before I could even blink.

I immediately recognized my attacker. It was one of the lords who had moved into Domino only a few months ago. In the moonlight I could see the man's pale skin. It was as if he were made of marble, he was so pale. He looked right at me with those cold, cold blue eyes of his and I shivered. That piercing gaze made me feel as though he were looking straight into my soul. Then it hit me the rumors were true. The lords were indeed kyuuketsukis and I had been caught by one.

He smiled eerily as I continued to stare at him. "You are indeed not a child, little one. No child would have eyes like yours," he said placing me down on the roof, but not releasing me from his deathly cold grip.

"W-What a-are you going to do with me?" I stammered, shivering with fear. I already knew the answer though, I'd be dead in a few moments.

"Nothing that will hurt, little one," the kyuuketsuki said stroking my cheek, his fingers barely touching the skin, making me shudder again, but this time not from cold or fear. A strange sense of pleasure ran through me as he continued to tickle my face. Blue eyes locked onto my amethyst ones and I found myself unable to look away, unable to do anything except breathe.

"So lovely," I hear say in that purring voice of his, but it seemed as if he were far away or I was underwater. "I think I'll keep you for a while." I could say nothing as I was pulled him closer to him, his deathly cold lips press against mine.

I moaned as the kyuuketsuki continued kissing me and stroking my neck. Deft fingers move my kimono aside as his icy lips and tongue glided toward my life pulse.

I let out a small gasp at the sudden pain as he bites into my flesh, but I soon began to moan in pleasure as the kyuuketsuki began to suck my blood from the wound he created. By the gods, it felt so good! As I began to lose consciousness, I feel myself being pushed gently, though reluctantly away from the kyuuketsuki lord. The last thing I remember was being scooped up again by those strong powerful arms.

----------------------------------------------------------

I groaned as I sat up, looking around the dimly lit blue and silver bedroom I had woken up in. I didn't remember coming home last night. Then I realized two things: 1) I did not have a blue and silver bedroom let alone silk sheets and hundreds of candles and 2) I had been captured by one of the kyuuketsuki lords of Domino.

"I've got to get out of here!" I said jumping off the king sized bed. I blushed when I saw that my clothing had been removed was as naked as the day I was born. I searched frantically around for them, but had no success. As I sat back down on the bed, silent tears falling onto the silk sheets, I felt icy, pale arms wrap around my waist and pull me against a clothed chest. I stiffened knowing my abductor had returned to finish me off for sure this time.

"Shh. Don't be afraid, little pet," came a voice I didn't recognize. It was not the kyuuketsuki from before for this voice was more wolfish in tone while the one who had captured me had a feline quality to his voice. Squirming and looking up, I saw that this was indeed another one of the kyuuketsuki lords. This new tormentor had snow white haired which made his silver red eyes stand out even more. Unlike the pale marble skin of the other blue eyed kyuuketsuki, this one had pale skin that still had the tan of one who spent his life out in the sun. A scar graced his right cheek, just below the eye which made me slightly intrigued as to how he got it.

"Y-You're a k-kyuuketsuki too, aren't you?" I stammered, still tensed from fear.

He chuckled. "Bright boy," he said into my ear, making me shiver. "You're going to be my little pet now." At that, I found himself being carried out of the bedroom and into a long hallway.

"Put. Him. Back. NOW."

My blue eyed abductor of last night stood in front of us, blocking the white haired kyuuketsuki's progress. "The hell I will!" my current tormentor spat at the taller kyuuketsuki. "I've been after this boy for months! Go get another human to play with!"

I went pale at that statement. I had been watched by this white haired demon for months?! My heart started pounding rapidly, not wanting to think of what this kyuuketsuki might have in stored for my if I'd been his target for so long.

"You're scaring him thief," the blue eyed one said, glaring at my present captor. "I don't like seeing my pets being frightened. Now put him back," the taller kyuuketsuki commanded, crossing his arms and refusing to budge.

"You're the one's who scaring him, Seth! It's too late anyway, I'm claiming him!" I hear the white haired one say then feel him bite viciously into my neck, making me yelp in pain.

"How dare you!" I hear the taller kyuuketsuki shout from beyond that strange haze I found myself in again. The white haired kyuuketsuki didn't even bother to pay attention and continued to feed from me as I began to moan from pleasure once more. I could feel myself grow weaker each passing second, but I could have cared less, I already knew I was dead the moment I saw that blue eyed devil.

"That's enough Seth!" I hear a new commanding voice yell. I tried to turn my head to get a look at this newcomer, but I had lost all strength and could barely breathe.

"That b------ stole my pet, Marik-sama!" I hear the blue eyed kyuuketsuki whine, which sounded to me very much like a spoiled brat.

"I don't f------ing care!" the latest kyuuketsuki, at least I think it was one, cursed angrily. "You're disturbing everyone else. And in case you've forgotten, I already gave you a pet!"

The white haired kyuuketsuki couldn't help but chuckle. I faintly wondered what was so funny, but my tormentor shook me gently as I was about to black out again. "Don't go to sleep yet, little one," he whispered into my ear. The white haired kyuuketsuki then slashed his throat with one fingernail. "Drink if you want to live, pet," he whispered again as he gently pressed my head to the wound.

And I do. A part of me began to scream in repulsion, but I had suddenly become so very thirsty. I just couldn't stop myself from sucking and licking each and every drop of the red liquid as it flowed from the kyuuketsuki's neck. As the minutes passed by I started to feel stronger and the arms holding me became colder and less supportive.

I hear a faint far off chuckle as I nuzzle the kyuuketsuki lord's neck in an attempt to get more of the red liquid after he'd pushed me away. "He is utterly adorable!" I hear the third kyuuketsuki say before falling asleep, or was it unconscious? I really can't remember.

----------------------------------------------------

I blinked my eyes and sat up, yawning as I looked around. I was now in a bedroom that was done in red, black, and gold, hundreds of red and black candles allowing those within to move around should they need to. I jumped when I felt myself pulled against something.

"Good evening, my little one. How are you feeling?" I turned around to see a white haired man smiling at me with hungry, possessive eyes. I knew him to be a kyuuketsuki, but I couldn't remember ever seeing him before.

I stared at the man confusedly, my memory foggy from sleep. The white haired kyuuketsuki continued to smile as I tried to remember where I'd seen him before and how I had come to be in such an expensive looking bedroom. I couldn't help but stare at the man's neck feeling drawn to it for some odd reason I couldn't place. All I knew was that I was extremely thirsty and what I needed to quench it was in the kyuuketsuki's body.

I leaned forward and placed my hands on the kyuuketsuki's shoulders, then bit into his neck, hungrily lapping and sucking at the red fluid my actions had produced. I smile as I hear him moan and purr while stroking my back lovingly.

The white haired one chuckled as he gently pushed me away, making me pout. I pouted again when I attempted to get at the neck again and failed. "Now, now, little pet. You'll have to wait to feed," he chided as he rose from the bed and started to dress.

"Thirsty," I whined, wanting more of the delicious liquid.

The white haired kyuuketsuki smiled. "I know, my kawaii little koneko (kitten). I too am thirsty," he says petting my head. He gently slapped my hands away as they tried to grab onto his wrist. He next thrust a kimono into my lap. I stare at it 'Where had I seen this before?' I wonder.

"Get dressed, koneko. Then I'll take you out to get something for that thirst," the white haired kyuuketsuki commands, snapping me back to attention. I nod eagerly, anxious to get rid of this horrible thirst, then began to get dressed in record time.

------------------------------------------------------

"What's your name, little one?" my taller partner asks as we hide in a dark alley, waiting for the next foolish human to come our way.

I stare at him confused. For some odd reason, I couldn't remember my name. I wrack my brain trying to find the information my partner wanted. "Yugi," I finally reply, leaning against him purring slightly as the older kyuuketsuki stroked my spiky hair.

"I am Bakura," he says, smiling at my show of affection. "Your master."

I looked up at Bakura lovingly as I nod. I already knew he was the one who had made me, my master.

"Master," I purred happily, nuzzling against the taller kyuuketsuki's chest. It never occurred to me that this was strange or even wrong. To me it just felt right that I should be with this Bakura. It felt to me as though I'd known and loved him all my life even though I can't remember ever meeting him before tonight.

Bakura chuckled and stroked my back as he smirked. I too had smelled the human approaching us. "Time for you to eat, little koneko," he whispered into my ear. I nodded happily, eager to have the delicious red liquid sliding down my throat again.

-Owari-

Sakura: So, whatcha think minna?

Bakura: Hmph. Not bad onna. I've seen worse.

Sakura: I wasn't asking you 'Kura!

Yami: How dare you leave my Hikari alone with... THAT!!

Bakura: Keep it up baka pharaoh and I'll –

Sakura: (thwaps him with Sanzo's fan)

Bakura: That hurt onna!!

Yugi: Um.. want me to make it better 'Kura?

Yami: Don't you dare aibou!!

Sakura: (thwaps him with Sanzo's fan) That's enough Yami!! Anywhoo tell me whatcha think, ok minna?

Bakura: Flamers will be sent to the Shadow Realm to meet my 'friends'. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: So be warned!!


	3. Ryou's POV

Yugivania

(Formerly Yet Another YGO Vamp Fic)

By Sakura (L-sama no Miko)

Part 3: Ryou's POV

I run away from the monster as fast as I can, praying to all the kami I can think of to save me from the same fate as my family. I had no desire to wind up as a meal for this thing. I duck into an alley blindly and am suddenly stopped by something.

"Go ahead, little one," I hear as a pair of arms hold me tightly preventing any escape. "This mortal's all yours."

I tremble as I see the monster that was chasing me approach me. The moon appears from behind the clouds and I hear the kyuuketsuki gasp. I blink when I realize that this wasn't the same monster that killed my family, but a smaller, somewhat innocent copy of him.

"What's wrong, Yugi, pet?" I hear the one holding me ask when the smaller kyuuketsuki doesn't stop staring at me in awe.

"He looks just like you, master," Yugi says, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Nani?!" the other asks then roughly spins me around. It is my turn to gasp and stare. I am looking at an exact copy of myself, though a much older, slightly taller and evil copy. "I do believe you're right, my sweet. The resemblance is uncanny. Your name mortal," he orders me.

I find it impossible to tear myself away from his derk eyes. "R-Ryou," I reply in a shaky voice.

"Pretty name for a pretty boy," my copy says, purring. "Pity I promised you to my fledgling. I'd very much like to see what you taste like, lovely Ryou." I feel tears falling onto my cheeks as he strokes my neck.

"We'll share, master," the smaller kyuuketsuki says as he comes closer.

"P-Please don't," I whimper as I feel cold lips brush against my neck.

"And what do you think you're doing with my dinner, Bakura?' I knew that voice! It was the monster that destroyed my life.

"Bugger of Pharaoh!" spat my copy. "The little one has claims to him."

"Oh really? Then why does the boy bear my mark?" my pursuer asks, a dangerous tone to his voice. "Show him, slave," I hear him command.

I lower my head in shame. What that monster said was true. He had marked me. In fact he marked my entire family, the day we leased a bit of land from him and the other lords. I lift a shaking hand to my neck and move my loose hair aside so they could see the strange eye tattooed onto the skin.

"Bleep!" my copy curses. "Why didn't you say you belonged to Yami, brat?!" I am too frightened to answer.

My family's murderer smirks coldly. "I thank you for capturing my little runaway, but we must be going now," he says wrapping his arms around me before I could recover and run off again. Before I knew it, I was being carried off towards the Kaiba mansion.

"You were very naughty, little slave," my captor says. "You should be grateful I don't punish you."

He stares at me as I lie shaking on his western style bed, my hands tied to the headboard. His eyes narrow, then I realize he's waiting for me to say something. "T-Thank y-you m-my lord," I stammer, tears falling in rivers now.

"However," he starts, "You did run, which means you would do so again."

"N-Never, Y-Yami-sama!" I yell desperately.

"Silence! You will speak when I command you to.!" I cringe, backing up against the bed. "I'll have to make an example of you so that any other of you foolish mortals should try to defy me."

That monster! He said he wasn't going to punish me! I close my eyes, not wanting to see whatever the daimyo (feudal lord) had planned. I hear him chuckle evilly then I am pulled forward so I am again lying on my back. He forces my legs apart and I start to whimper, now knowing what he had in store for me. I cry out as I feel his fangs sink into my thigh. In moments I am sucked into a stupor laced with pleasure as I hear the kyuuketsuki making sounds of approval as he drank my blood.

When I came to my senses, I found myself sucking greedily on the bleep's wrist. I couldn't tear myself away from the tasty liquid. I moan in protest as he shoves me away not so gently. "That's enough, slave. You ran from me, so now should you do so again, you will spend an eternity being feared by the mortals. No one will want you now. No mortal will ever lover you for are as I am now. None of my kind will shelter you, for they'll know you are mine as you bear my mark. And you will til the end of time."

I raise my hands to my face and sob. I was just like this monster now. I had drunk his blood and was now forever banned from joining my ancestors in becoming a kami.

"You only brought this upon yourself," I hear him say as he leaves and closes the door.

"Minna forgive me," I whisper then lie down and cry myself to sleep.

I wake, and am grateful that my master is nowhere to be seen. I dress quickly and creep through the mansion, hoping to find an unguarded exit. A sudden wave of dizziness and extreme thirst grips me and I grip a nearby doorknob in an attempt to steady myself. I am startled when the door opens due to my leaning on it.

I stare at the two kyuuketsuki from last night as they feast on a brunette girl who had obviously fainted. My copy, Bakura I think Yami-sama called him, looks up and stares at me questioningly. I start to back away, frightened, only to suffer another wave of thirst.

I feel strong arms lift me and I find I am being placed in front of the girl. The younger kyuuketsuki pauses as my copy moves the girl closer to me. The little one looks at me, then smiles. "She's yummy!" he says as he licks the blood off his lips. I start to shake, tears leaking from my eyes. I was so thirsty, but I just couldn't bear to bring myself to drink the life fluid from the girl.

"If you don't drink, lovely Ryou, it'll only get worse and you'll lose what sanity you have left," my copy urges. I look at him, and am surprised to see such gentleness in his dark eyes.

"Drink, Ryou-chan," the younger one says tugging at my sleeve. I realize that it was either let myself go mad and possibly die or do as they say. Steeling myself, I make a choice I know I'll regret. I lift the girl to my face and plunge my newly formed fangs into to her soft skin.

The little one was right! She is delicious and I can't help but hum in pleasure as I drink. I catch a glimpse at the smaller kyuuketsuki smiling at me before he too goes back to feeding on our shared meal. My copy surprises me by wrapping his arms around me, holding me close. "For what it's worth, you have my sympathies. I can't stand that bleep Pharaoh either," he says, his lips barely brushing against my cheek.

"W-Why stay with him?" I ask when my thirst is sated.

"To make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble for the rest of us," my copy says. "You can come to us any time you like, lovely one," he adds, brushing the remaining tears from my eyes. "Yugi and I will never harm you."

"A-Arigatou," I reply shyly as Yugi mimics his master and snuggles up to me. I shakily wrap my arms around him and feel myself calm down in their embrace. My eyes close and I begin to drift off.

After what seemed like hours, I feel my copy nudge me gently. I blink myself awake and look at him. "You'd better head back, tenshi. Pharaoh doesn't like his 'pets' to wander off by themselves." I nod, remembering all too well my master's temper.

"It won't be so bad, Ryou-chan," Yugi says as I start to leave "You have us now." I smile sadly at the little one's kind words. Why were they being so kind? Didn't Yami-sama say that no kyuuketsuki would help me as long as I bore his mark?

"Just where have you been?!" my tormentor shouts as I enter the room I had awoken in. He was sitting on the bed, his arms crossed. His eyes narrowed as he waited for me to explain.

"N-Nowhere Yami-sama. I-I was t-thirsty. Y-You're w-weren't h-here…"

"Enough, slave!" I whimper as he stands and grabs my chin and stares into my eyes. "Have you fed enough?" he asks. I nod and he lets go. "Good. You won't leave this room without me again will you." It was not a question. I nod again.

I yelp as I am roughly shoved and fall face forward onto the bed. "Strip," the kyuuketsuki commands. I shake as I leap to obey, clamping my eyes shut as he begins to remove his clothes as well. "You will look at me," he commands again, his breath next to my ear. I force my eyes open and see a very naked Yami-sama before me. "Never ever turn your eyes from me again."

He then shoves me back onto the bed, this time I am lying on my back. "Lie down at the middle and raise your arms." I only hesitate for a second, frightened by the hard look in my master's eyes. "Good boy," he says as if he were addressing a favorite dog, which I practically was. "You'll find I can be gentle if you'd just behave." Tears start to flow again as he lies on top of me, pressing his lips to mine.

In spite of being forced to be a slave to that bleep of a kyuuketsuki, my life at the Kaiba mansion wasn't as bad as I had originally thought. Bakura-sama and Yugi had become my one comfort as I would spend every available moment I could with them. Yami-sama would torture me if I got back to his room too late, but thank the kami it wasn't too often.

How I envied their loving relationship. Bakura-sama was so kind and gentle toward his little fledgling whereas my own sire was, well he wasn't nice. "Pharaoh being too rough with you again?" Bakura-sama asks, breaking the silence.

"I wish I was yours, Bakura-sama," I say, snuggling against him when he pulled me into his lap.

"So do we, lovely one," he replies. He shocks me by kissing me, his tongue brushing against my lips. I glance over at Yugi who doesn't seem fazed by this at all. Instead he smiles and wraps his arms around us and begins to nibble gently at my neck. I can't help but moan in pleasure as Bakura-sama deepens the kiss.

"Aishiteru," I breathe as the two kyuuketsuki push me back onto the bed and begin to remove my clothes.

"Aishiteru mo," Yugi says before kissing me deeply. Bakura-sama smiles as he removes the rest of our clothes.

The next few hours were the most wonderful I've had since childhood. Lying in their arms, I felt so happy, so safe as if Yami-sama was nothing more than a horrible, horrible nightmare. If only that were true. Sensing that if I didn't leave now, I'd be in serious trouble again. I reluctantly forced myself to rise and dress quickly. "Do you have to go?" I hear Yugi ask sleepily.

I sigh sadly. "Yes, Yugi, I do. Yami-sama'll beat me if I don't get back immediately."

"You're staying," Bakura-sama says, grabbing my wrist as I reach for the door.

"But Bakura-sama," I start.

"I don't care if that bleep marked you or not. You're not his. You're not some toy he can toss around!" he says, pushing me into a chair as he starts to dress.

"We'll help you, Ryou-chan," Yugi says, hugging me.

"But he marked me," I protest.

"It doesn't matter, Ryou," Bakura-sama says angrily. "Who would you rather be with? Us or him?" I didn't need to answer him, he already knew. "Look, Ryou, you're staying and that's that." I could only sigh, there was no arguing with either of them. They were determined to keep me and I couldn't help but feel a bit excited and ecstatic that they cared for me so.

"I asked Marik-sama to help," Yugi says, "He said that he normally wouldn't interfere, but I told him how he treats you, how he tries to starve you and all and he got really mad and said he'll talk to Yami-sama."

Marik-sama? Who was that? I had been living in the Kaiba mansion for months, but I've yet to hear of or meet this Marik-sama. "He's the one who made Yami, me and the other daimyo," Bakura-sama explains upon seeing my confused expression. "You could say, he's our father."

"Will he really help?" I ask, hoping I'd soon be free of Yami-sama for real.

Before either of them could say anything, the door flew open and I screamed as a _very_ angry Yami-sama stormed in. "You'll pay dearly for interfering tomb robber!" he shouts. He starts to grab Yugi and I leap onto him, desperately trying to protect the little one.

"P-Please Yami-sama, don't hurt him! It's my fault!" I cry.

"I'll deal with you soon, slave!" He throws me off and I go sailing into Bakura-sama who catches me before I could hit the floor.

"That's enough, Yami!" I hear a new voice shout. I whirl around and see a rather handsome tan, blond kyuuketsuki standing in the doorway. "Or would you like a lesson to go with that warning I gave you?" he says, smirking.

I gulp along with my master, not liking that smirk one bit. Yami-sama glares at me and I duck behind Bakura-sama. "He won't be hurting you anymore, little one," the new daimyo says to me, ruffling my hair. "Though I can see why he'd want you all to himself."

"Don't even think it, Marik," Bakura-sama growls, putting himself between us.

"Easy, my friend. I have no need for a new pet, not matter how pretty," he says backing away. He then turns back to Yami-sama. "You've been warned, Pharaoh. Don't make me repeat myself. You know what happened to the last one of us to disobey me."

Yami-sama gulped again. "Hai, Marik," he says, glaring at us as he walked by.

"You just love to cause trouble don't you, 'kura?" Marik-sama says, smiling.

"Only if it makes that bleep miserable," he replies, sitting down on the bed and pulling me down with him.

Marik-sama chuckles as Yugi joins us and I feel someone's hand slip beneath my clothes, making me squeak in surprise. "I'll leave you to your fun. Just don't let the young ones stay up too late."

"Yes, dad," Bakura-sama mumbles as he lies down, letting us have full access to his body.

"Arigatou," I say, tears of joy falling onto his face.

Bakura-sama smiles as he wipes away the tears. "You should be thanking Yugi. He's the one who thought of asking Marik."

"Arigato, Yugi."

"I did it for you Ryou-chan. I wanted you to be happy," he says nuzzling my neck.

"I am," I reply. "As long as I can stay with you, I'm happy."

"Good, because we're never letting you go," Bakura-sama says, pulling me into a passionate kiss. Yugi starts to remove his master's clothes and I smile, helping my smaller lover by removing his clothes, eager to experience their love once more.

Afterwards, I am the last to fall asleep, safely tucked between Bakura-sama and Yugi, my lovers' smiles the last thing I see before sleep wraps me in its embrace.

Bakura: Onna!!! Give me one good reason why I don't feed you to my Morphing Jar!

Sakura: I keep Yami from ruining your quality time with Yugi.

Bakura: Good point. Just don't EVER do that to Ryou again!

Sakura: Your wish is my command oh King of Thieves. I just had to do it this once to make the story work. Anyhoo, please tell me whatcha think minna. If I get enough reviews, I may write another chappie.

Yami: Ra help us all if she does.

Sakura: I heard that Pharaoh.


	4. Jou's POV

Yugivania

(Formerly Yet Another YGO Vamp Fic)

By Sakura (L-sama no Miko)

Part 4: Jou's P.O.V.

I'm standin' in here in dis alley in the seedy part of Domino waitin' fer some poor slob dumb enough ta be walkin' 'round dis time of night. Ya, I know whatcher thinkin', I'm some evil criminal who gets 'is kicks robbin' drunks. Well I ain't! I don' wanna be here as much as da next guy, but I've gotta feed ma li'l sis somehow, an' dis is the only thing I could think of since, well I ain't happy ta admit it, but I ain't exactly the shiniest coin in da bank. My folks couldn't stay t'getha long 'nuf fer me ta get proper schoolin'. My dad, dat bleep, was a drunk who left us fer some ho an' is prolly lyin' dead in da gutta somewhere. Ma died of a broken heart not too long afta. So it's jes me and my imouto (younger sister) Shizuka.

We ain't as well off as most of da people here, but at least we've got a roof an' eachotha. But now with dem new lords jes movin' in da old Kaiba house and people disappearing den turnin' up dead, it's gettin' harder ta feed ourselves since no one's been crazy 'nuf ta stay out afta sunset.

Finally! I hear footsteps an' get out my knife, ready ta scare da idiot. He starts ta pass an' I grab 'im, pullin' 'im into da alley. "Well, well what do we have here?" I hear da guy say. "A poor little lost puppy?" I growl at dat. I hate it when people think I'm some kinda street mutt. "Ooo puppy's got teeth," he says as I come at 'im with my knife.

He grabs my wrist an' I let out a yelp. His han's cold as ice! I try ta pull it back, but his grip's like a vise. I next try punchin' the livin' daylights outta him, but he grabs my otha wrist and pulls me again' 'im. I struggle only ta have him hold me tighta. "Now that's no way for a pup to act," he says, cluckin' 'is tongue "Though, I must admit it is rather kawaii (cute)." I do da only thing I can, growl. "You've got guts puppy. I could use someone like you," he says pullin' me outta da alley an' inta the moonlight with 'im.

I gasp as I rec'nize who's got me. It was one of dem lords! I've seen dis guy walkin' 'round an' flirtin' with da ho's in our neighbahood. I also 'eard rumors 'bout 'im too. None of 'em good eitha. I was in big, big trouble. "Look, I really didn' know it was ya, m'lord! Honest!" I begged, prayin' dat 'e'd let me live so's I coul' feed Shizuka fer one more day.

"Still, you bared your teeth at me puppy," da tan skinned lord said frownin'. "I can't let that go unpunished." I whimpered when he started smirkin' at me. Da look 'e was givin' me was makin' chills run down ma spine – like a wolf with a piece o' fresh meat. I almost wet maself when 'e shoved me again' a wall an' barin' a set of _very_ sharp fangs at me. I shoulda known dat dem rumors 'bout dese new lords bein' kyuuketsuki (vampires) were true afta all. Real smart o' ya Katsuya! Now's who gonna feed Shizuka?! "I'll make you a deal pup. I'm in a generous mood tonight. You come with me and be my personal servant, and I'll let you live. A bit longer."

What could I say? Bein' a servant ta a kyuuketsuki can't be dat bad, can it? Not if I get ta keep ma life. "Well pup?" 'e asks gettin' impatient.

"M-Ma sista…" was all I could say. Even with death starin' me in da face I'm thinkin' of 'er.

"What of her?" da kyuuketsuki demands.

"S-She's all alone. Ain't got n-nobody but me," I stammer.

Da kyuuketsuki stays silent fer bit. Prolly was thinkin', 'bout what, I don' know an' I didn' wanna. "No parents pup?" 'e asks. I could only nod. "Hmm… I guess I could spare a few coins every week." I stare at 'im, not gettin' what 'e's sayin'. "I'll send money to your sister once a week." 'e den gives me a stern look. "Provided you behave. Do we have a deal little puppy?" I can' stop shakin' but I somehow manage ta nod. "Good. You may call me Marik-sama." I nod, showin' I was gonna be good. Afta all, ma life was at stake here, an' prolly Shizuka's too. "Your name, my little puppy."

"J-Jounouchi, K-Katsuya, Marik-sama."

"Follow me, Katsuya." 'e den pulls me by ma wrist, not even waitin' fer me ta start movin'. We head for da ol' Kaiba place an' ma new life as a kyuuketsuki's servant.

"Oh, what have you got there, Marik-sama?" I hear as Marik-sama pushes me inta da _huge_ house.

"Just a little lost puppy, I found in an alley somewhere. Isn't he kawaii?" 'e den shoves me in front of 'im fer da otha lord ta look at me. I shiva as an icy han' touches ma chin an' forces me ta look at 'im. Kami! Dose have gotta be da bluest eyes I've eva seen! An' the rest of 'im ain't dat all bad eitha.

"You're right, Marik-sama. He is rather kawaii. Pretty too," da new lord says makin' me blush.

"Glad you like him, Seth. I've decided to get you a present since you've been moping around lately." Waida minute!! 'e's not sayin' what I think 'e's sayin', is 'e?

"Thank you, Marik-sama. But it's not necessary. As lovely as this 'pup' is, I have no need for a pet." Whew! I think.

"Nonsense, Seth! You spend _all_ your time locked up in your room or in the library! It's not healthy!"

"What I do with my time, is no concern of yours, Marik-sama. You may have made me, but it's still _my_ life!"

"Well, that's too, bad my dear _fledgling_, you're going to be looking after this little pup like it or not. He's now our housekeeper and you'd better take good care of him or else. If I find out that he's unhappy in anyway, I _will_ lock you in the dungeon without any food whatsoever for a whole year!" Da kyuuketsuki calls. Seth stares at Marik-sama in fear. Poor guy looks like 'e's gonna have a heart attack.

"Y-Yes Marik-sama," 'e says, bowing. 'e den grabs ma arm an' pulls me through da house. "You are to address me as Master. I will _not_ take no for an answer. When I give you an order you do it! I don't care what Marik-sama said, you disobey me and I _will not_ hesitate to punish you. Have you got that, koinu (puppy)?"

"Y-Yes master," I say.

"Good." We were now in a real fancy-schmancy bedroom done completely in blue an' silva. A huge bed made in a style I don' rec'nize takes up most of da space. "Look, I can tell you don't want to be here anymore than I want you to, but once Marik-sama decides to keep something, there's no way changing his mind." I nod, ta show I was list'nin' "So I suggest you not try anything and be a good little pup. Behave, and I'll see to it that if you need anything, you will have it. I can be rather nice to those who don't waste my time, however cross me or Marik-sama and you _will_ be sorry."

"I-I'll be good, master," I say, bowin' ma 'ead. What else could I do? I had ta stay alive as long as I could fer Shizuka. No tellin' what would happen if dese kyuuketsuki decided ta kill me 'cause I wasn't obeyin' dem.

"Good boy." 'e starts undressin' an' I blush tryin' not ta look like I was checkin' 'im out, even tho I was. I mean, with a good lookin' kyuuketsuki right in front of ya an' nowhere ta run an' hide, it's pretty hard not ta look. "Like what you see, koinu?" Damn! 'e caught me! I 'ear 'im chuckle as I start lookin' 'round, ma 'ead dartin' back an' forth like crazy. "I don't mind, pup. I know I'm desirable, it's why I'm still alive after all these centuries, why Marik-sama made me."

"Y-Ya mean… ya an' 'im were um…"

"Lovers?" 'e answers, an' I blush again. "For a while, yes. But not anymore. I haven't shared his bed in over 500 years," 'e says afta chucklin' again.

"Um.. what happened… master?"

'e gets a sad look on 'is face, den turns away from me. "It just died. Our feelings for each other weren't there anymore. We're still friends, but that's it."

"Gee, dat's too bad," I say. "master," I quickly add, les' I tick 'im off.

"Not anymore," 'e says. "Maybe he was right after all. Having a pet wouldn't be so bad. That is if you don't waste my time of course."

"I won't master!" I shot, eaga ta keep ma life at da moment.

'e smiles at me, an' I can feel maself blushin' again. "I know you won't, now get undressed, it's time for bed."

"Um… master, I… um… I don't…" I frantic'ly search fer somethin', _anythin'_ ta say da won' p 'im off an' keep me from bein' molested.

"You really are kawaii, little pup," 'e says chucklin' "I meant for you to sleep in the same bed. _Not_ with me. We don't have any spare rooms ready for servants since we're still unpacking."

"Oh! Um… sorry master."

"No need to be sorry, pup. Just get to bed, you've got to be tired."

An' jes' like dat, I feel ma eyes are getting' heavy an' I fail ta keep maself from lettin' out a great big yawn. I 'ear da kyuuketsuki chuckle again an' before I knew it, I was lyin' in da bed, a pair o' icy cold arms wrappin' demselves 'round me. "Oyasumi nasai (good night), koinu," 'e says as I drift off.

Life as da servant ta a bunch o' kyuuketsuki wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. True I had ta um… feed Seth-sama an' Marik-sama but dey always made sure not ta take too blood from me. Dey were pretty much decent guys, well 'cept fer dis one with really freaky hair. Atemu was 'is name, but all da othas kept callin' 'im Yami. Don' know why, an' don' care. Da guy's a total prick! 'e tried ta rape Shizuka one night, but t'ank da kami Marik-sama got dere in time. If 'e hadn't gone ta get 'er an' bring 'er ta live with me…

I don' wanna think about dat now, or eva! Yeah, Yami was a real bleep 'e even tried ta rape me when 'e couldn't get hold of ma imouto. Da only good thing 'bout dat was dat Seth-sama not only saved me, but 'e confessed somethin' I'd thought 'e neva would.

I'd developed feelin's fer da guy. Tho' I fought real hard, but who da heck could win again' a fight with ya heart? Like I was sayin', I fell fer Seth-sama. Real bad too. 'e was kind not only ta me, but ta Shizuka too. An' 'e was smart, not ta mention a real looka. Yep I had it pretty bad.

Flashback

"You dare disobey me, slave!" Yami-sama yells, as I run, puttin' Seth-sama's bed between me an' da 'not-so-nice' kyuuketsuki.

I had been cleanin' ma master's room while 'e was out um… huntin' I guess, when da bleep barged in, demandin' da I 'give maself over ta 'im'. Da hell I was! Seth-sama told me, I didn' have ta sleep with anyone I didn' want ta an' dat he'd respect dat an' so would Marik-sama. However, it looked like Yami-sama wasn't tho'.

"I'm warning you slave, continue to disobey me and I'd be forced to mar that pretty body of yours," 'e says smirkin' evilly.

"M-Master says I-I don' have ta sleep with ya!" I shot back, not budgin' from ma spot.

"Oh, is that so? Well, you forget, little mutt, I _too_ am master here!" 'e den leaps ova da bed an' before I can blink, I'm on ma back, on da _bed_. Yami-sama den pins ma hands ova ma 'ead with one of 'is while rippin' at ma clothes. "Lucky for me, I don't mind if you bleed a little."

"'elp! MASTER!!!" I scream. "SETH-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Yami-sama den slaps me across ma cheek. Damn did it 'urt! "Shut up, mutt!!!"

"Just what the bleep is going on here, Yami?!" Seth-sama shouts as 'e rushes inta 'is room, 'is eyes darkenin' ta a midnight blue.

"What's it look like, priest! I'm punishing a _very_ disobedient slave!"

"Oh really, to me it looks like you're about to rape, _my_ puppy!" 'e spat. Seth-sama den grabbed Yami-sama by da neck, 'is claws diggin' inta da skin. "You may have been Pharaoh 4000 years ago Yami, but you're not anymore! If Marik-sama, says the pup doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to, then he doesn't have to. No get the bleeping hell OUT of my room!" 'e den picks up da smaller kyuuketsuki an' literally throws 'im out da door.

Seth-sama rushes ova ta ma side as I try ta get up an' stop shakin' at da same time. 'e quickly pulls me inta hug an' I begin ta sob inta 'is chest. "My poor koinu. Had I known Yami was going to pull something like that tonight, I'd taken you with me." 'e's gently rubbin' ma back an' I grad'ly feel maself calm down. "Are you hurt, koi?"

I stare at 'im. Did I 'ear 'im say what I thought 'e said? "M-Master?"

"Yes, Katsuya, I love you. I don't know when or how it happened, but it did. I'm not expecting you to return my feelings, but I needed you to know."

I can't say a darned thing! I jes stare at 'im fer da longest time. The next time I blink, I find maself pushin' 'im down ta da mattress an' ma lips are on 'is. 'e's got dis kawaii surprised look on 'is face, but it's gone in seconds. Now I'm da one on 'is back an' da kyuuketsuki's kissin' me all ova. "Aishiteru (I love you)," 'e whispers between kisses.

I smile an' whisper back "Aishiteru, master."

End Flashback

Yep, da was one heck of a night. But I wouldna change a thing. Not if it meant I'd lose ma beautiful blue eyed kyuuketsuki. Heck I wouldna do it even if it didn'. I love Seth-sama an' 'e loves me, an' dat's all I need.

I've been here fer months, at least I think it's been months, but I really don' care anymore. Seth-sama's gone out again. Ta get '_im_! Fer da past couple o' days, all ma master's been talkin' 'bout is dis guy 'e saw in town an' how 'e wanted 'im. What happened ta all da times 'e said 'aishiteru?!' Wasn't I good 'nuf fer 'im?! Or was 'e jes playin' some kinda sick game with me?! If it weren't fer ma imouto livin' here with us, I'd teach Seth-sama a real good lesson fer messin' with me. But I can' risk 'im or any o' the othas punishin' 'er fer somethin' I did. Besides, if I did manage ta get outta here, dat bleep Yami'll get at Shizuka an' I ain't 'bout ta let dat creep touch ma sista.

"What's wrong, pup?" Marik-sama says wrappin' 'is arms around me. 'e always liked ta hold me afta feedin', neva could really figga out why tho'.

"N-Nothin', Marik-sama," I say.

I hear 'im sigh. "It's this boy Seth's after, isn't it?" I hang ma head. "Don't worry puppy, it's just probably a phase he's going through. I'm sure he'll come back to you once he's tired of the brat."

"But I-I don' like it, Marik-sama!" I can feel da tears start ta fall ma eyes. "Ain't I good 'nuf fer 'im anymore?!" I grab ma 'ead an' hide ma face, not wantin' Marik-sama ta see me like dis.

"My poor little, puppy," 'e says spinnin' me 'round so I'm facin' 'is bare chest. Dat did it! I grab onta 'im and start bawlin' like a baby. "Shh," 'e says rubbin' ma back. "It's alright. Cry if you must, but know that Seth's not the only who loves you."

"H-Huh?" I ask lookin' up, tears blurrin' ma vision.

"You heard me right, pup. There's someone else who loves you."

"W-Who?"

Instead of gettin' an answer, I get da second biggest surprise in ma life. Marik-sama lifts ma chin an' presses 'is lips again' mine. I don' move fer a long time den I remembered 'e wasn' da one I wanted. "I-I love Seth-sama," I say pushin' away an' 'e lets me.

"I know, pup," 'e says, really disappointed. I know 'ow 'e feels. It's not like I didn't like 'im. I did jes' not in dat way. Mebbe if things were diff'rent, den I mighta fallen fer 'im too. I mean with all dat tan skin o' 'is an' dem muscles 'e's got it'd be hard ta say no. "But, for now, just let me love you, please. After tonight, I'll never ask you again. Just let me have this one night." I look at 'im. Is 'e cryin'?! "Please, Katsuya."

I jes' sit dere, not movin', tryin' ta figga dis whole crazy thing out. Den I get dis crazy idea, mebbe if I do let 'im sleep with me, mebbe Seth-sama'd get jealous 'nuf ta snap outta it 'in come back ta me. I turn back ta 'im an' grab 'is face before kissin' 'im as hard as I can.

"Thank you," 'e says smilin' as 'e pushes me onta ma back.

"You're the one's who scaring him, Seth!" I 'ear as I rub the sleep outta ma eyes. "It's too late anyway, I'm claiming him!"

"How dare you!" Seth-sama yells.

"What the hell?!" Marik-sama shouts an' runs outta da bedroom. I follow 'im and see ma master 'bout ta attack Bakura-sama who was holdin' a little kid an' feedin' offa 'im. Marik-sama grabs hold of 'is arms an' I jump between Seth-sama an' Bakura-sama holdin' onta da blue eyed kyuuketsuki.

"That's enough Seth!" Marik-sama commands, successfully yankin' 'im away.

"That bleep stole my pet, Marik-sama!" Seth-sama whines. I cova ma mouth ta keep maself from laughin'. Seth-sama can sound like such a little brat sometimes.

"I don't bleeping care!" Marik-sama yells back. "You're disturbing everyone else. And in case you've forgotten, I already gave you a pet!" 'e gently pushes me forward I glance at 'im an' fer an instant, I see da sad look on 'is face. I'm really beginnin' ta regret doin' what we did. I hurt 'im an' I really didn' wanna.

I ignore Bakura-sama an' look at ma master, givin' ma best pleadin' look I can at da moment. "S-Seth-sama?" I plead, prayin' 'e's not too mad.

'e sighs an' drags me inta a hug. I smile as I'm pressed inta 'is chest. "Gomen, koinu (Sorry, puppy)," 'e says, "It's just that, well, look at him."

I 'ear Marik-sama chuckle an' I look over at what 'e was smirkin' at. The kid in Bakura-sama's arms was now tryin' ta feed offa 'im. "He is utterly adorable!" I'd have ta agree with dat. It is kinda kawaii watchin' dat kid.

"However you do have this lovely little pup to look after," Marik-sama says, rufflin' ma hair, headin' back ta 'is room.

"I know. I know," Seth-sama says, poutin'. I look at 'im again an' ma blue eyed kyuuketsuki smiles an' pulls me back inta 'is room.

"I really am, sorry, Katsuya," 'e says. "I let my lust for that boy cloud my better judgment. I should have known I'd hurt you."

"Y-ya won' leave me like dat again, will ya, Seth-sama?" I ask, lovin' da feel o' 'is arms 'round me.

"No, koinu, I won't. I swear it."

"M-Master, I've g-got somethin' ta tell ya, but I don' want ya ta be mad at me." I glance sideways, unable ta look at 'im in da eyes. I can't not afta what Marik-sama an' I did.

"I think I know what it is you're going to say, pup. I've seen the way Marik-sama looks at you. Besides, I can smell him on you." I blush den start ta shake, dreadin' what might happen next. "I'm not mad at you, koi. I deserved to be cheated on, since I was about to do the same thing to you. If you want to go back to him, then go, I won't stop you."

"Seth-sama, it's you I want!" I shout an' hold onta 'im as tight as I can. "Aishiteru!"

"Aishiteru, puppy," 'e says, kissin' me an' pullin' me ova ta da bed. 'e starts nuzzlin' ma neck an' I can' help moanin' as 'e starts feedin' offa me. I feel maself gettin' weak, but I ain't scared, I trust Seth-sama. Kami! I'm so sleepy. I watch as 'e removes 'is top den slashes 'is chest, right where 'is heart is. "I don't think I could stand eternity without you, puppy," 'e says cuppin' ma cheek, "But I won't do this if you don't want to. I won't force this on you."

I'm too tired ta say anythin' so instead, I struggle ta sit up, tryin' ta get closa ta 'im. Seth-sama musta gotten what I was tryin' ta do, fer now 'e's helpin' me up an' is now pressin' me ta 'is chest. "Are you sure you want this, Katsuya?" 'e asks. I nod as best as I can. Damn I'm tired! Da next thing I know, I'm suckin', kissin', an' lickin' at 'is wound while 'e strokes ma hair. 'e's on 'is back now an' I'm bein' pushed away. I let out a whimpa when 'e covers da wound with 'is hand. "You'll kill us both, if you take anymore puppy," he says weakly. "You'll get all you want tomorrow. Now go to sleep." I look at 'is chest an' see it's healed now, so I do as 'e says. I lay down next ta 'im, puttin' ma 'ead on Seth-sama's chest. Ma blue eyed kyuuketsuki, smiles an' kisses ma forehead as we fall asleep.

TBC?

Sakura: Well here's Jou's part! Whew! It's the longest chappie for this fic yet. It just wouldn't let me finish every time I thought I had enough, L-sama kept saying 'How about this?' or 'Add this!' Yeesh, darned gods of chaos! Gotta luv 'em tho'

Jou: 'ey! What gives!! I thought ya didn' like me bein' with Seto?

Sakura: I don't, but unfortunately I had to stick you two together in order to make the plot work.

Shadow: There's a plot to this crap?!

Sakura: Hey! I worked hard on this Shad! And yes there is a plot! You'll just have to wait like everyone else for me to type the rest up.

Tails: Y-You mean there's more?! But you don't have anything on paper yet.

Sakura: Don't have to cutie. It's all up here!!! (points to head)

Shadow: Got that right.

Sakura: What was that Shadow darling? (veg)

Shadow: Um… I said took three nights?

Sakura: That's what I thought you said. Anyhoo, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasee send me reviews!!!

Bakura: Just send the idiot mortals to me if they say anything bad about the shrimp or my hikari onna.

Sakura: Will do, Bakura-sama!!! I'll also send you the idiots who leave messages when they don't realize there calling the wrong number.

Ed: WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC PLANT CELL?!

Sakura: Easy Hagane-chibi Bakura-sama was talking about Yugi not you. Go play with Envy. Eeesh, alchemists.


	5. The End Or is it The Beginning?

Yugivania

(Formerly Yet Another YGO Vamp Fic)

By Sakura (L-sama no Miko)

Part 5: The End. Or is it The Beginning?

Ten years have gone by and the people of Domino are still living in fear of the kyuuketsuki (vampire) daimyo (feudal lords) who had taken up residence at the edge of the large town. They still closed their shops and made sure all their kin were safely locked away before sunset, however there were still a few who kept insisting on ignoring the curfew.

Once such figure was standing on the edge of the Kaiba estate, mismatched eyes glaring at the mansion.

He had only recently came to this area of Nihon (Japan) and was immediately drawn by the scent of sweet blood. Blood sweeter than he'd ever smelt before. Much to his surprise, it had belonged to a rather kawaii (cute), petite kyuuketsuki with tri-colored, spiky hair.

He had followed the little kyuuketsuki one night, learning that he belonged to another, another who had not one but **two** fledglings under his command, hence why he was now glaring at the mansion with murderous intent, a flaming torch in his hand. It wasn't fair that this kyuueketsuki was allowed to have more than one fledgling while he had none of his own – the last one he'd made having been destroyed by some punk named Belmod, Belamond, well it was Bel something, he didn't care though, he'd soon have a new little pet soon enough.

Brushing a lock of bluish-white hair aside, the kyuuketsuki strode to the building, smiling cruelly when the scent of oil drenched wood hit his nostrils. He had this planned out well. He knew that, like him, the little one could withstand sunlight due to the strength of his sire's blood, so the time of day – or in this case – night didn't pose any problems. Once he had made sure the fire got uncontrollable, he'd wait for his prize to coming running out. It was then that he had planned to grab him in the confusion as the others would probably be too concerned with their own safety than that of one measly little fledgling.

Yugi, Ryou and Bakura lay in bed, snuggling with each other after a rather, ahem, busy evening. Neither of them or any of their housemates had any idea they were in such serious danger. After all, why should they when the townsfolk were too scared and too stupid to try anything. "Mmm…" Ryou said lazily as he laid his head on the oldest kyuuketsuki's chest, reaching an arm over to his other lover. "Aishiteru (I love you) 'Kura-sama, Yugi-chan."

Bakura smiled lovingly at the smaller copy of himself, wrapping an arm around the boy's petite waist. "Mo aisthiteru, chiisai tenshi (I love you too little angel)," he said.

"Don't forget about me!" Yugi piped up, copying Ryou. "I love you too master, and Ryou."

Bakura chuckled at his little one's slightly jealous outburst. "I could never forget you, my little koneko (kitten), even if I wanted to." That earned a giggle from both fledglings. "It's getting late, I think we should get some sleep, ne?" The reply was two large yawns, which caused him to laugh heartily before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep, the little ones contentedly curled up around him.

Their rest however, was not meant to be. No more than half an hour later, a rather frantic Marik was banging on their door. "Bakura! Get your lazy a$$ out here! The mortals have finally tried to get rid of us!" he shouted from the other side of the door.

"Wha?" Bakura mumbled, then shot straight up when he smelt it – smoke. "Bleep!!!!" he cursed pulling on his clothes. "Yugi! Ryou! Get up, we're in danger!" The two smaller kyuuketsuki scramble to obey their master's orders, desperately pulling on their own clothes.

"W-What's going on?" Ryou asked, eyes watering from the strong stench of smoke.

"Some mortal set fire to the house!" Marik said barging in, not willing to wait any longer. The tan kyuuketsuki grabbed the nearest one, which was Yugi and dashed out of the room, Bakura and Ryou quickly following.

Outside, Seth was holding a visibly shaken Katsuya. "Shh. It's alright pup," he cooed. "The others will get your sister out in time." The slightly shorter blond, nodded, but was still trembling in spite of his master's reassurance. "Marik-sama!" he called when his maker came dashing out of the quickly disappearing mansion, still dragging a frightened Yugi.

"Where's Bakura?!" the spiky haired blond asked.

"Didn't you get him?" Seth asked. Marik shook his head, causing Yugi to sob uncontrollably.

"Hmph. Good riddance," Yami muttered under his breath, glad to finally be rid of the white haired thorn in his side. 'Maybe I can finally get _my_ pet back,' he thought, eager to get his hands on a rather disobedient fledgling.

Meanwhile, as they were following their blond leader, a portion of the ceiling came crashing down, effectively cutting Ryou and Bakura off from him and Yugi. Bakura was scared, scared for their safety, scared for his little fledgling's safety. Seeing their current path was now completely useless, the older kyuuketsuki picked up a shaking Ryou and dashed off in another direction. "Marik-sama'll make sure they get out safely," he said more to himself than the little one he was now trying to calm.

Katsuya could take no more. He couldn't break from his master's vice-like hold by struggling so he did the next best thing, he bit him on the arm, _hard. _"Ow! Dammit, mutt!" Seth shouted.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked, then gasped in shock as the blond fledgling ran _into_ the inferno that had been their home.

"SHIZUKA!!!!!!" he cried, not caring if he burned along with the building. He _had_ to get his sister out of there!

"KATSUYA!!!!!!!" Seth called, dashing in after him.

"Bleep" Marik spat, not believing the stupidity of the two. He still believed that Bakura had gone in search of her and would be bringing her out to safety with Ryou any moment now.

However, poor Yugi didn't agree. Seeing his friend run into the fire, calling for his sister, Yugi began to struggle as well, desperate to go help. When the blond kyuuketsuki wasn't letting go, he followed Katsuya's example and bit his superior. As Marik yelped in pain, he took off like a bat out of hell after the other two kyuuketsuki.

"NO YUGI!!!!! THINK OF BAKURA!!!!" Marik yelled after him. But he _was_ thinking of his master. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, that was also why he had run after Seth and Katsuya.

Just as Marik was about to run in after the little one, the entire front of the building collapsed, enormous fireballs shooting out everywhere.

"YUGI!!!!! BAKURA!!!!!" he howled, guilty for failing to protect those he had come to see as his family.

At the edge of the estate, the kyuuketsuki who'd started the fire smirked gleefully as he watched a brunet and blond kyuuketsuki rush headlong into the inferno. 'Good,' he thought, 'that'll make it easer to grab you my little one.'

However the smirk quickly changed to a scowl as he watched his chosen prize follow the two into the burning mansion. "Bleep!" he cursed, unable to follow lest he be discovered. He couldn't have followed even if he'd been able to for at the moment, the little spiky haired kyuuketsuki ran into the house, it collapsed, causing the fire to shoot enormous fireballs into the night sky. After a few more choice words, the arsonist turned away and began walking away from the scene of his crime. "Well at least _no_ one else will ever have him now," he said with some, small amount of smug satisfaction.

Owari

Sakura: Well that's it for this baby. Not the best of endings, but I think I did rather well with this one.

Bakura: ONNA!!!!! Just what the bleepin' bleep do you think you were doing?!!! I ought to feed you to my deck!

Sakura: I won't say I don't deserve that Bakura-sama, but if you did then I'd never get the sequel done.

Yugi: Sequel?!!

Sakura: Yes, dear. A sequel! I wish I could tell you more, but then I'd spoil it for everyone.

Yami: I'm warning you onna, pull another stunt like this and your hybrid fic, and there be nothing left to send to the shadows.

Sakura: Oooooo, I'm shaking pharaoh. You can't touch me as long as I've got L-sama's, and possibly, Seth-sama's favor.

Shadow: Possibly?!

Sakura: Well, I do have a statue of him, so maybe that'll get me on his good side. Can't have too many gods on your side, ne?

Sonic: The gods have to be nuts to want to be on your side.

Sakura: Not if they haven't been worshipped since the pyramids were brand spanking new faker! (eg)

Joachim: I don't know who's scarier, Lord Dracula or her.

Sakura: Joachim darling, I am Dracula! Well according to Quizilla I am anyway.

Ed: You'd be better off if you didn't waste your time with that crap!

Sakura: Oi!!! Watch it O'chibi!!!!! I can still find a way to get you and Envy together… with DANTE!!!! (veg)

Envy: And you said _I_ was a freak, Hagane-chibi.

Sakura: Envy, dear, don't forget I'm not against killing you until you run out of philosopher stones. Then I'd bring you back as… this!!!! (shows a picture of Chibi-Usa)

Ed & Envy: Y-You wouldn't dare!!!!!

Sakura: Just try me. (veg) (dodges Ed & Envy's attacks)

Al: Um… since Sakura-san is kinda busy at the moment, could you um… please be kind enough to leave her reviews? She promises to get the sequel up sooner if she gets lots. Thanks.

Sakura: AL!!!! You forgot to mention whoever guesses who set the fire or who this Bel something is, will get the first chapter of the sequel dedicated to them.


End file.
